


You Have Been Warned (We are Pack)

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, Other, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: To; KuonWe as humans enjoy the complexity of life, but is falling for death our only hope. “To take a life you kill all; save a life and you will save all” -MP





	You Have Been Warned (We are Pack)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuon/gifts).



> To; Kuon   
>  We as humans enjoy the complexity of life, but is falling for death our only hope. “To take a life you kill all; save a life and you will save all” -MP

_Years ago, in a place far from here called Yeovobu, the first wolf and first human were born as brothers. Because the wolf child was born with difficulties the mother of the two died shortly after. As the boys grew into toddlers the chaos caused by the two was great and unimaginable. This is where all new day “wolves” story starts. As time passed and the boys went from toddlers to pre-teens people, of the village they lived with in, regarded the wolf twin with fear and anger; for taking their queen from them. However, Rin never let it bother him, Yin, on the other hand, was regarded in praise and honor for he was valiant, kind-hearted, and best of all he loved. After the brothers saw the striking difference in the way they were regarded they formed a pact, that both man and wolf would live equal to the other and as a symbol of this pact the gods above marked the child of wolf separately and they shall have a choice whether to live as human, as wolf, or if they wished for both lives they could have both, and this era was called ‘Sacred Peace,’ people and wolves now spread out through the world and became one as a society, culture, as one pack. As time moved on and the bond between packs faded their cultures, languages, and society changed._

  
Joonmyun walked along the river bank, it was serene and calamity had yet to find his pack. He was thankful, at the very least, however his pack seemed as if they were missing something maybe it was the lack thereof members. He, Sehun, and Jongin are all that made up the pack but they were hoping to change that. Joonmyun, just shy of eighteen, was an alpha and proud of his sub gender, and Sehun and Jongin to young, at twelve, too even present. As the breeze lulled him to stop he sat in the vibrant grass as it was rolled in waves across his bare lower legs. The self-peace and quiet were rare, at most, but he had come to terms with it he loved Jongin and Sehun just as much as the sun loves the earth and moon in balance, and harmony. Joonmyun’s moment didn’t last long for he could hear the pounding of paw as on the earth floor and the pant from a wolf’s muzzle as they ran up to greet him.

Sehun was medium sized, about to a man’s knee, a glossy coat made up of bronzes, coppers, his muscles were rippling underneath his shifting coat, however they were not hunter’s muscles but that of a runner’s. Jongin’s was a crystalline white with spots of pure silver fur, his build matched Sehun’s but his height was a little more. The two were now stopped over the top of the older male, who’s eyes were barely opened to see the two panting.

“Something I can do for you?” Joonmyun asked calmly.

“Just came… to tell you we smelled new people on the territory,” Sehun gasped out.

Joonmyun’s eyes were now opened and staring intently at the youngest, he said nothing to them only stood from his spot and shifted. Once he was steady on all four feet he took off into the wooded area surrounding the river that ran through the heart of their territory. His paws pounded in a loud thunder with echoes shadowing him from left and right. They twisted, turned, leapt, and crawled back through the tree tunnels back to the Main House. There lying in a heap on their veranda was a male who looked badly injured male. His leg mangled to the point you couldn’t tell what it was. His shirt had once been whole but it was in shreds and the gashes in his back were deep and still oozing blood.  
Joonmyun shifted back to his human form and turned looking around the edge of his pack’s territory, in the distance a wolf twice the size of Sehun was pacing angrily, growling and snarling. Joonmyun walked towards him, “If you don’t leave I will tear you to shreds,” The wolf stared at him for a moment before turning and bounding back off into the east woods. His attention was turned back to the maimed man, he was bleeding everywhere and it was starting to worry Joonmyun how much blood was puddling around them.

“Go get me a wash basin from the second floor and bring me two towels from the cabinet please,” Joonmyun said. Then others scurried off to do as asked, they returned shortly with the needed supplies. “Now I need a splint from the basement, bandages from the wash room, and clothes. Again, they ran got what was needed and came back. Joonmyun had moved the man onto his back and laid the man’s head in his lap; he had already started undressing him by the time Sehun and Jongin had come back. Jongin took one of the towels and dipped it in the warm water, and gently pressed it to his skin, as he started dabbing away the mess the man began to stir, Jongin’s nerves were flittering around, on edge, as he tried to help. Joonmyun sensed the change in Jongin’s aura and laid a hand on his shoulder, with that and a smile towards the younger Jongin’s pace picked back up to clean the man as quickly as he could so they could patch him up.

An hour and a half later the male with no name was cleaned, patched, redressed, and sleeping. Sehun sighed he had never seen someone so messed up like that before. Joonmyun got up from the table, and grabbed his coat.

“I need to go out for a bit,” He stated.

“Where are you going?” Jongin asked.

“To find out what happened,” He opened the door and walked out of it. Sehun and Jongin were at loss for words, what were they supposed to do should the male wake up, and as if Joonmyun read their minds he shouted over his shoulder, “Feed him make sure he’s ok find out a name and pack if you can!” Before their eyes their leader and friend shifted into an enormous black wolf that stood at least to man’s waist if not a little higher.  
When Joonmyun had arrived back home it was late nearly midnight. He walked in with his head held high and a frown on his face. There was something off about his attitude but none could tell what. The man, Chanyeol they had learned, was awake and eating when Joonmyun walked in the kitchen. They were both surprised to see the other.

“J-J-Joonmyun,” Chanyeol stuttered, wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

“Chanyeol,” Joonmyun said in shock, “That, was you?”

“Yes,” he said his cheeks turning red.

Joonmyun laughed heartily, holding his stomach while doing so. Chanyeol was also smiling at that point. Walking out of the bedroom, Sehun was shocked to see them laughing. The presence of the other made them turn around and stop their fit of giggles.

In the beginning it wasn't perfect but we were ok and now we have someone else to love.

"Drawings start out as a line on a paper when it is finished it has told stories beyond what our mind's see" Niki Kai


End file.
